Conduits, cables, and harness assemblies often include a cable or other conduit that fits into a relatively rigid portion. The cable or conduit may be subject to flexing over the course of its use. This flexing may result in concentrated stress or strain at the point of where the conduit for cable attaches to the more rigid structure. Over time, this increased stress and strain can result in the conduit and/or protective isolative covering over the conduit cracking, breaking, or otherwise failing.
Strain relief devices have been used at the connection between the conduit or cable and the more rigid structure in order to reinforce the conduit or cable at the point of connection to the more rigid structure. However, some strain relief devices suffer from various drawbacks. For example, some strain relief devices transfer concentrated stress from a point where the cable conduit enters more rigid structures to the point where the conduit or cable contacts the strain relief device. Other strain relief devices cannot withstand high temperatures and/or are not able to bend at extreme angles. Other strain relief devices suffer from various other drawbacks.
WO 2007/113307 titled “RETENTION FERRULE FOR CABLE CONNECTOR” describes an apparatus that is of a similar construction along its axial length. As a result, it is assumed that it maintains a similar stiffness along its length, which may, in some instances, result in directing strain towards a point where the strain relief device and conduit or cable meet. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved strain relief device.